A Whole New World
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: After knowing that my fate will be caused by dragons, I feel like I have no future. No point in life. So I run away, finding my self in a sticky situation. Face to Face, with the same dragon who has killed my blood-related family since the dawn of time. (Rated T for some gory scenes)
1. Prolouge

_My whole life was, what you would call. Not so pretty. I wasn't smart, I wasn't cool. And I only had 6 friends. Everyday my life would somehow go wrong, even to the point where it's impossible to happen naturally. The only perk of my life was that my parents were awesome. My dad, the most famous survivor in the world, and my mom, Queen of the Aether. It was pretty cool, everyone was my friend in the Aether, but in the Overworld, _

_Just another useless person..._

_Apparently everyone thought I was just cursed with bad luck. All my older relatives, died of the same fate. Dragons... Which meant most likely, one day I'd be eaten or killed by none other then a dragon. It was a pain to already know how you'd die. Only being 11, you think that there's no time to think about your death, you have way to much time. But, the dragons aim for the younger relatives often, so then, being 11, all I could think about was my death. Thinking, I had no future._

_But..._

_Maybe learning to be kind, then being cool. Would change my fate._


	2. Running Away

It was quiet as, a soft silence filled the house. I had gotten up from bed, and only packed some, building materials, a stone sword, a stone pickaxe, and some food, along with extra wood. I put my dirty blond hair up in a pony tail. I grabbed my things, putting them in a bag. I had to be silent. My dad was able to hear anything walking through the house, no matter how quiet the sound was. I slowly walked down the stairs, and saw my dog was asleep by the door. If I woke him up, he would start barking like an annoying alarm clock. So, I had to find another way out, I had to use the back door. Tonight was a terrible night for making an escape, there was supposed to be a terrible blizzard. But tonight, my dad was home late from work, so he was really exhausted giving me a batter chance of making it out. I made it too the back door, I opened it, as it slightly creaked, then I ran for it, seeing the light in my dad's room turn on, as the dog started barking...


	3. Running Through the Blizzard

I ran through the woods, I thought that my parents had gone out the front door instead of the back, HA! What fools... But still, I had to keep up the pace. Just as I reached the snow biome, it started to lightly snow.

I ran through the woods, the snow kicking up behind my heels. I ran faster, and faster, the each snowflake became 4 more. The cold wind rushed past the side of my face. I ran faster, up the mountain. Then realizing it was a dead end, I ran back down. I ran past the trees noticing they didn't have many leaves on them, but I ignored that, and continued on. I felt like I was about to drop on my knees. I didn't even know where I was anymore. All I knew is that I was in a forest, barely any leaves, is was snowing furiously, and most likely I'd freeze to death. Maybe my fate wouldn't have been caused by dragons, maybe the cold. That would make me happy if I died, the only one's fate in the family, not caused by a dragon, I'd go down in history, of my family of course. I made it to, a couple tall trees providing a dome for shelter, as soon as I walked in, I thought I wouldn't came back out. Immediately I was being circled. By none other then a stupid, idiotic, selfless, evil, terrifying dragon.


	4. Darnit

"Just when I thought, I was in the clear" I growled to myself.

"Your fate cannot be avoided, you were never in the clear" The dragon said. "I was always there"

"So who are exactly?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a dragon" He said.

"Well, thanks Captain Obvious" I said sarcastically. "Now can we come up with a better answer, that's not stupid" He pounced in front of me, and I fell backwards,

"I don't think you should smart off to me" The dragon said,

"Why? Because you're a dragon?" I asked.

"Well thanks for pointing out the obvious. But I think you should be afraid right now" He said grinning.

"Why would I need to be..." I drifted off, "Let me guess, you killed my whole family, for the past, I don't know, thousand years"

"Dawn of Time to be specific" The dragon said.

"How many people have you killed?" I asked.

"Lets just say, I've tasted your blood so many times, that it's in my saliva" The dragon said.

"AWW DARNIT!" I yelled.

"It's really quick actually. No pain. But I might kill you, differently, because you're so smart" The dragon smiled.

"Let me guess. You're gonna eat me" I said,

"Smart one" The dragon said.

"My life sucks..." I said.

"What's the matter, are you terrified?" The dragon grinned.

"Yeah, sure. But, I really don't care as long as I'm dead" I stated,

"Strange, you're the only one who's actually want to die" The dragon said.

"Well, my life sucks, so at this point. There is no point." I sighed. "I ran away for a reason"

"Why exactly?" He asked,

"Do you suddenly want to know all about me now!?" I asked.

"I'm curious, give me a break" The dragon said.

"Fine then, I'll tell you..."


	5. Captain Obvious

"I got no friends. Almost everyone hates me-" I said.

"Why?" The dragon asked,

"You tell me. My life has been a disaster since birth!" I said.

"That sucks" The dragon said.

"Man someone loves being Captain Obvious" I stated, "Now, can you kill me already?"

"No" The dragon said.

"What!" I yelled. "But- wh- that- just-I don-"

"Why are you so surprised?" The dragon asked.

"Really...You don't know why..." I said. "Like come on, you love to kill my family, what's up with me. Do you like watching me suffer the pain of life?"

"No, I just feel bad." The dragon said.

"You have...feelings" I asked.

"You're really making me regret my decision" The dragon growled.

"Sorry, I just thought you show no, mercy" I said.

"I haven't, this is my first time" The dragon said.

"Man, I'm so confused..." I stated. Then out of nowhere, he picked my up, and flew above the clouds. No snow, just the stars and the moon.

"Whoa..." I said. Then he just tossed me, and played with me as a, toy. It was weird, but soon I found myself laughing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this" The dragon said. "But I never knew humans were so...fun"


	6. The Fake Kill

"Really, wow that's the first time I've ever heard that" I said.

"Well it's the first time I've said it" The dragon said. Then a man called below,

"Oh no. If he finds you I'm dead!" The dragon said. Then he looked below the clouds, he gasped as he looked at the mountain with a cave on the side. He flew in it, and there was nothing except for a few bones and some red carpet. The dragon set me in a small room off to the side.

"Ok, you'll have to stay here for a bit, don't do anything, ok?" The dragon said.

"Umm, ok" I said.

"Now, I have to have proof..." He said. "Ah" He looked at me.

"What..." I said.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"For wha-" I was cut off, as he bit my arm.

"Ow! What the heck!" I yelled. Then the dragon, closed the iron door shut, and left.

"He's got some issues I need to help him straighten out" I said aloud.

* * *

I flew down in front of my so called 'master'.

"So, you get any today?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said, showing my blood stained teeth.

"Good, now who was it?" He asked.

"I kill instantly, do you think I really ask names?" I pointed out.

"Boy or Girl?" He asked.

"Girl, maybe about 9" I said.

"Must of been Steven's daughter, Silver. I'm glad it was her who was killed. He'll be devastated" He smiled.

"So that's who she is" I thought.

"Who she, _is_?" He questioned.

"Sorry, who she was. I'm tired today, even my thinking's off" I quickly replied.

"Whatever, take the week off. There's nothing we can do now, except wait" I nodded, then flew back to the cave.

* * *

I heard the footsteps enter the cave. The door opened, and there the dragon stood. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off

"Before we talk, explain to me what you just did"


	7. Far Away From Home

"Look I'm sorry, I had a good reason too." The dragon said.

"Explain" I demanded.

"Come on" The dragon said. We climbed out of the cave, and travelled to the bottom of the easy mountain. Down at the bottom was a river, as the dragon washed his mouth out, I crossed my arms awaiting an answer.

"Look, do you think I wanted to kill all your blood-related relatives?" The dragon asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Well, I never wanted to in the first place" The dragon said.

"I'm not buying any of it" I said.

"Look I'm not lying. I had to go see my master, and he wants proof I killed one of your family members, so I had to had _your_ blood on _my_ teeth, ok. If I didn't have proof, he'd probably get suspicious, and you know where you'd be right now if that happened-" The dragon asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"Either in heaven. Or suffering from the terrible torturing." The dragon said.

"Really? I get the point, but I'm still not buying it" I said.

"Whatever, it's the truth" The dragon said.

"Sure it is" I said.

"Listen, I saved your life! And spared it! So if you want to be killed just go ahead and continue!" The dragon yelled.

"But I told you I want to die! What makes you think I still don't want to?" I asked.

"Because, you're alive. I gave you another chance, you could be great one day, I saw it in you, but you have seemed to be blind" The dragon said.

"I guess, you're right. But still, I got no friends-"

"You got me" He smiled.

"I guess so" I said, trying not to smile, but failed horribly. "Well know what?" I asked.

"I got the week off, for my, amazing lie." The dragon said, "I guess I could take you home, where do you live?"

"North Easton" I said.

"What!" The dragon yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Silver, you don't know how far you've travelled." The dragon said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Master told me" The dragon said.

"Well, where am I now?" I asked.

"The Dragon Territory"


	8. Fang

"You have got to be kidding me..." I said plainly.

"Nope" The dragon said.

"It's gonna take days to get home!" I yelled. "But wait...In most likely circumstances my dad's on his way. So we can just wait"

"Man, got to share my den, with a kid, wonderful" The dragon said.

"Do you have mixed emotions about me?" I asked.

"Most likely. I want to kill you, and let you live at the same time" The dragon said.

"That's mixed emotions, alright" I said. "I have a question, do you have a name?"

"Yeah" The dragon said.

"What is it?" I asked. He sighed,

"Fang"

"Alright, then. I'll leave you alone now" I said, sitting at the edge of the cave. I looked out on the snowy biome, as Fang situated himself in the back. As he fell asleep, I felt a strong breeze hit my face, a little stronger then any breeze I've felt before. I almost fell back. But as the winds continued I slide back, but when the sharp pieces of ice drove into my body. I finally fell back...

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short, wanted to leave a cliff hanger, :p**


	9. The Help

I yelped, and groaned back and forth in pain. Finally Fang had woken up after all the commotion,

"Will you just shut-"

"Oh my god!" He yelled, running over to me as, more shards made contact, more and more painful each time, then my skin broke, brining the presence of blood. He grabbed my shirt collar with his teeth, dragging my back, and standing in front of me. The shards seemed to hit him and fall, most likely because his scales were thick. Soon after, the ice stopped, it started to lightly snow.

"Alright, it's over" Fang said. He turned around to me, as more blood ran down my body. He ran out of the cave, and came back, with a bucket of water. He grabbed a rag, and started to wipe up the blood, the water was a hot warmish temperature. Making the ice, melt, making more water to clean out the wounds. When he was finished, I was still bleeding but all the shards were out. I was still leaned against the back of the wall. He grabbed a big square of cloth, and laid it on my, to keep me from getting cold I guessed.

"Are you ok, now?" Fang asked.

"Yeah" I coughed.

"It'll take a few days to heal." Fang said.

"I expected that" I said, in a quiet tone. I coughed again. He came in behind me, and propped my up, so I was basically leaning against his body.

"Sleep" He quietly whispered, I felt slightly dizzy, then I passed out.

* * *

I sighed,

"How am I going to do this"

"I've never done it before, taking care of something, a human. It is going to be so difficult. I wish her father would come sooner" Then, I fell asleep as well.

* * *

I walked along the snowy path, walking through all the trees.

"She couldn't have gone this far, especially into Dragon Territory" Neon said.

"Honey, we don't know, in the blizzard she could've ran anywhere" I said. We continued to walk, finding a bunch of high trees forming a shelter, we walked to the middle, finding a large wet spot on the grass, and two kinds of footsteps, human, and dragon. And there was a bag. With a large hole in it. Neon covered her mouth and started crying.

"Why now..." She said.

"Come on, time to go home. I think I have a way to fix this..." I said, we walked out, and walked along the river side. I looked into it, and saw a stream of red, pass by.

"So that's were you've been hiding" I said quietly to myself. Looking down the stream, and seeing a small mountain along ways down.


	10. The Hunt

I woke up the next morning, my legs still hurt, I couldn't really walk, but my arms were fine.

"Finally, I've been sitting here awake for an hour, can I get up and stretch?" Fang asked.

"Why didn't you wake me up, I would've an hour ago" I said, lifted my back up, as Fang got up, and I leaned back against the wall.

"You needed rest, waking you up would have brought you more pain. By the way, you feeling ok?" Fang said.

"Yeah, but I probably can't walk, my legs are still pretty sore" I said.

"Your arms ok?" Fang asked, "Able to use a bow?"

"Absolutely!" I said. Fang then dragged me to the edge of the cave, I sat with my feet hanging of the edge. He passed my a bow, and a few arrows he had in the small room, most likely off, dead skeletons or my dead family... But it didn't matter now.

"So, what am I doing?" I asked.

"Well, you need food, and I can't, hunt..." Fang said.

"Ok, you can hunt strong humans, but you can't bring down a cow?" I asked.

"Whenever I hunt humans, they can't run fast, I always get them, but cows, like what the heck, how can they even run like that!" Fang said. I slightly laughed, then he pointed over to a meadow across from the stream. They're were 4 cows they're, and I needed to get two. But if I missed one of them, they'd get scared and run off. So I loaded an arrow pulled back the bow, and shot. Hit a cow, brining it down.

"You're good at this, it's not fair..." Fang said. I rolled my eyes, and aimed for another shot. I released but it didn't hit a cow... It hit 2 cows!

"WOO!" I cheered, "Such a boss!"

"That was mighty impressive" Fang said.

"Thank you" I replied. Fang flew over, and picked them up, brining them back. We went to the wall again, and he propped me up. He blew fire of the meat handing some to me. We ate, and then we just sat there.

"I've never been so, not hungry" Fang said.

"See, that's why, dragons aren't supposed to make a diet off humans, only animals really." I said.

"Yeah, that makes a load of sense. I mean, it kind of was disgusting" Fang said.

"Then why's you start doing in in the first place?" I asked.

"Like I said, my master. He changed me, making me destroy you blood-family, he made me. If I didn't I would die, and I really don't want to" Fang said.

"Who is your master?" I asked.

"I don't know, he never told me his name. He's just a white-eyed jerk" Fang said. Then I just sat there, wide-eyed.

"No wonder..."


	11. The Story

"Huh?" Fang asked.

"Your master, and my father have some pretty bad history together. It's not a surprise that he's destroyed everyone related to him." I said.

"What happened?" Fang asked.

"Well, I don't know the whole story, but I've secretly listened to portions of it." I said.

"I'm listening" Fang said.

"So basically a long time ago there was, my father, your master, and Notch. Notch was the ruler, and they just had to sit by. Well one day, they got into a fight, a really bad one." I explained.

"How bad?" Fang asked.

"Like destroy a whole city bad" I said. "So continuing on, from then on they despised each other. Trying to find ways to get back at each other. Then you could say that your mater, went a little to far"

"No kidding" Fang said. "A little to far is an understatement. More like, way too far"

"I guess you're right" I said, yawning.

"It's getting late" Fang said.

"And I'm exhausted" I said.

"Sleep" He whispered, I once again felt dizzy, passing out.

* * *

I walked through the woods, as an endermen appeared.

"What?" I asked.

"Sir, something's wrong with Fang" he said.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Well, he's not going outside anymore, and he's not eating humans anymore" The endermen said.

"What! That's strange, I'm going to go check up on him, hope he's not asleep yet" I said, walking to the mountain, and jumping across the river. I peeked into the cave, and I couldn't be any more mad.

"Why that little! He lied to me! He's gonna get it now!" I yelled in my mind. But then I heard barking, as a dog ran through the trees. I went invisible, and watched the dog climb up the mountain. As it entered the cave, I spawned 2 wolves,

"Make sure it goes perfectly" I said, they nodded, and went in the cave, doing the same thing as the other dog, barking at them.

"Sweet dreams" I said, climbing down the mountain, "It would be a shame if they both died" I smiled,

"Such a shame..."


	12. Good-Bye

I bolted awake hearing the continuous barks of dogs. I sat there, and there was a brown dog, and two other wolves barking at us. Fang woke up to,

"What's going on!?" I yelled.

"How should I know, I was asleep!?" Fang yelled. The brown day came closer, growling louder each time. Then when he was face to face with me. He started to lick my face.

"Hey, hey quit it!" I laughed. The dog stopped and sat in my lap, he wasn't that heavy so it didn't hurt my legs. I started petting him, realizing who he was.

"Who's that?" Fang asked.

"His name's Cinnamon. He's my dog, meaning that my dad's nearby" I said. But the two wolves were still there, and they started to growl again.

"I don't know those two though" I said. Fang roared at them, and them whimpered running away. Fang fell asleep again, but I stayed up. Later in the night I heard horses, Cinnamon ran out of them cave, I slowly walked to the edge of it. There was my father, and a few other people including my cousins. I stepped down the mountain and walked up to them, Cinnamon, circled around me and barked. When my dad looked at me, he couldn't be more surprised. He walked over to me,

"I thought you were dead..." He said.

"Well, I'm not" I pointed out. He picked me up, and hugged me. Brining me back to the horses. He set me on the extra horse, and we rode away.

"_Good-bye_" A voice said in my head.

"Bye" I replied.


	13. The Deal

Later that night, I went home, quickly falling asleep as soon as I got there. As I fell asleep, I wondered how many people would believe this just happened to me.

* * *

I was downstairs washing the dishes at the sink, Neon and Silver had already fallen asleep. I was surprised she was still alive though, almost in perfect condition, and she came out of the Dragon's Den. I would ask her what happened tomorrow, I had to believe every bit of it, because she was the one who went through it. I finished up, hearing a soft noise come from behind,

"What is it now?" I asked.

"You're no fun" A voice replied.

"What do you want, Hero?" I asked.

"Just a preposition" He replied.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, you want the Dragon dead, or not?" My brother asked. I turned around,

"Of course I do" I said.

"Well, ok then. You do something for me, I'll do something for you" He said.

"I'm listening" I said.

"Well, your family's death has been caused by me and the dragon. Kill the dragon, and I'll leave you alone. I'll even give you some help with killing him." Herobrine smirked.

"I'm in" I said. "But if it's a trick-"

"It won't be" He said.

"Fine, when?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, at night. I'll come with you, but I'm not the one who's going to say it" Herobrine said.

"Say what?" I asked. He came over, and whispered in in my ear.

"Alright, I'll say that, why though?" I asked.

"It'll make him weaker" Herobrine said.

"Good, I'll meet you at the den tomorrow, with my nephews" I said.

"Excellent" And like that, he vanished.


	14. The Rage

**I just wanted to point something out. If you don't get what went down in the last chapter here's it in more simple terms. Herobrine wants Fang dead for his betrayal. So, he went and got more help, since Fang is more powerful then he seems...**

* * *

So the next day went on like normal. I was to busy worrying about the plans tonight, I didn't ask Silver for her story yet, even thought I highly regret that decision...

That evening I grabbed my nephews, got our horses, and rode to the den. On the way, it started to snow as usual. But it hailed a bit as well, so our horses ran faster, to avoid getting hit by ice, but they still got hit. We finally made it, and my brother was waiting,

"Took you long enough" He said.

"Do you expect us to get here fast when it's hailing?" I said.

"Yes" He said.

"Whatever" I said. "You've never rode a horse in a hail storm"

"I actually have" Herobrine said.

"And how did that turn out for you?" I asked.

"Shut up" He said. We got off our horses, and the dragon peeked out,

"What!" The dragon yelled.

"My daughter told me where you were. We came to kill you!" I yelled.

"She did what!" The dragon yelled. His eyes glowed a reddish orange colour. The end of his tale had a flame on it, and he breathed a large amount of fire, then flew off, but not before setting the woods on fire.

"What the hell just happened, you said he would get weaker!" I yelled.

"Well he took care of your daughter when she ran away, they were friends, and I thought a friends betrayal would make him upset and weak!" Herobrine yelled.

"That's where he's going now! You're helping me save my daughter after your terrible plan" I said.

"I think not" Herobrine said. I grabbed his shirt collar,

"I think so!" I yelled.

"Fine, ok" Herobrine said, then we rode back on our horses.


	15. The Pain

I was quietly sitting in my room, until I heard a large_ BOOM!_ outside. I got up and opened my window, it was Fang, but he was all pissed off, blowing fire on everything. I ran outside, and when we made eye contact, I could see hate in his eyes.

"Fang, what's going on, why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here to kill you, that's what I'm here to do." Fang said. He roared loudly, and I ran, hiding behind a tree. I heard a large _SNAP! _I looked up, to see the tree was gone. I then ran by my house, leaping through the window, I ran to the entrance to the mines, I ran down the cave, and he was still following me. I kept going, and going. And Fang just wouldn't give up. I ran down a shaft, and soon cornered myself at a ravine. But I had a plan, as He leaped for me, I ran the other way, and he fell. I ran back, by accident taking a wrong turn. I ran into a dead, end but as I turned around, he was right there.

"How..." I said.

"I can fly, idiot" He said. I stood against the and slide down. He came closer,

"For good measure" He said, stepping on my leg, as I heard a bone crack. The pain was unimaginable.

"Does it hurt?" Fang smirked. Then he spit this green liquid on my arm, it didn't hurt at first, but then it slowly brought a stinging pain to my arm.

"It's called stomach acid. And that pain wont just be on your arm, it'll be all over" Fang said.

"What did I ever do to you..." I coughed,

"You almost killed me!" He yelled.

"How..." I said.

"By telling them were I lived, tonight, they came to kill me. All because of...you" Fang said.

"But, I never...told...anyone..." I said.

"Wow, now you lie to me. I can't believe I gave you mercy!" Fang yelled.

"Fang stop!" A voice yelled from behind. Fang turned around, seeing my dad, and Herobrine... Wonderful...

"What are you losers doing here. Do I have to kill you first!" Fang yelled.

"We lied, Fang!" Herobrine yelled. "Silver never told us anything. We were both mad at you, so we wanted you dead, and we thought telling you that would make you weaker!"

Fang then shook his head, the flame on his tail went away, and his eyes went back to normal.

"What happened.." He groaned.

"Can we just save that for later..." Herobrine groaned. Fang turned around and looked at me, he said nothing. He just quickly left.


	16. The Change

After the event. I got all bandaged up. Turns out, my leg was internally broken, never to heal. The acid had leaked further into my arm, melting some bone. But that would heal. I had to use my wings to bring me everywhere. I just hated using them, it made me different from everyone else. But I can't walk on a broken leg. I would use crutches, but my arm, is, yeah you get the point. But, I really couldn't believe what happened. I don't know how bad he felt right now, after all is wasn't his fault, that stupid son of a bitch, Herobrine caused it. He just didn't believe that, so I had to go tell him myself.

My house was now under extreme security, 3 dogs, and my dad. So I had to use my window. It wasn't that hard, since I could just fly out. It took me, an hour just to get there. When I landed at the edge of the cave, Herobrine was in there.

"Come on" He said.

"Just leave me alone, ok" Fang said, curled up, facing the wall.

"Sorry, but demons can't comfort dragons" I explained.

"What do you know about dragons?" Herobrine laughed.

"More than you" I said, crossing my arms, "At least I got to know him"

I limped over, and sat by Fang. I slowly pet his, head.

"Listen, it's not your fault" I said.

"Then who's fault is it?" Fang asked,

"His" I said, pointing at Herobrine,

"Hey, don't blame me!" He said.

"Well it is _your_ fault, you told Steve to lie" I said.

"Shut up" He said, leaving.

"So, what now?" Fang asked.

"I don't know." I said. "But we wont be split again" I kissed his forehead, and we both smiled. But then he like glowed, and shit. I back away, as he got smaller, and smaller. When the light disappeared,

"Oh...my...god" I said. Fang shook his head and looked at himself.

"Y-Your a h-human" I spat out.

"What the fuck happened to me!" Fang yelled.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

"Wait, it's all coming back now. Herobrine turned me into the beast I was! I was never a dragon! I was a human!" Fang said, but then we realized he could switch forms, from human to dragon again. In his human for he had short black hair, a black shirt, with a green jacket, ripped jeans, and black, and purple shoes. And he still had his wings, but they were slightly smaller. For now, he stayed a dragon, he totally forgot what being a human was like, so he had to be taught. By none other then me.

So, from then on, my life seemed to change for the good. My fate, was no longer a thing, and I became immortal like my dad, able to respawn after death. I started to have a lot more friends, and they couldn't believe what events occurred. It seemed as if I told the story over and over again, even though I did. For Fang's past, was a mystery. Herobrine didn't even know. But we thought on looking deeper into it someday. But it looked like, _we_ didn't have to...

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, :) Anyone in the mood for a sequel?**


	17. Tralier 4 Sequel

_"This isn't supposed to happen..."_

_"What, sir?"_

_"Dragons are supposed to hate humans, it's how the world works..."_

_"But he's not a dragon, he's a human"_

_"I know, but he's still part dragon, he still can't like humans. Humans and Dragons are supposed to hate, not love...!"_

_"But sir it's only one dragon, it won't effect anything"_

_"But that's not all, Herobrine is no longer in hate with Steve, they're normal brothers again!"_

_"But that's good"_

_"No it isn't! I rule, as my brothers stay hateful, but now everyone will soon find out of there pact, and they'll want 3 leaders again!"_

_"But you've needed help around here, I think 2 more additions would be good"_

_"No!"_

_"B-but sir"_

_"This isn't how the world works, it's supposed to stay the SAME!"_

_"Sir, are you al-"_

_"I'm fixing this, I won't let it stand..."_


End file.
